


basketball

by XlAOJVN



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asthma, Basketball, Bottom Liu Yang Yang, Dom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Minor Violence, Riding, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sub Liu Yang Yang, Teasing, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, although there’s times when yy kinda takes control, dont sue me if the basketball terms are all wrong i don’t play sports, kinda lol, lit rally cannot do tags to save my life, well like enemies to having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XlAOJVN/pseuds/XlAOJVN
Summary: in which yangyang gets fucked in the changing rooms by lucas (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 271





	basketball

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! as i said i would always say this in my notes, i’m gonna say it- go read all my work on wattpad instead/too!!! the layout is much prettier and yeah lol.  
> anywaysss unpopular ship luyang which probably means it won’t get as many reads but oh well, also this work is reallllllyy cringe but still i hope u enjoy:))
> 
> \- paris ˖◛⁺⑅♡

"i'm serious lucas! there's no way we're gonna win this game!" jaehyun yells, catching the entire changing room's attention, some of the team agreeing and nodding.

"and why do you say that?" lucas scoffs with a smirk, putting on his jersey with "YUKHEI" written in bold, blue text on the back on top of his toned body. lucas is one of the best players, usually winning games for the team.

"because we're against the west team, and you know who's on the west team?" jaehyun asks even though he knows lucas knows anyway.

"yeah, that yangyang kid. so what?" lucas replies calmly, but putting notable emphasis on the name, not feeling intimidated about the famous name known around the community. liu yangyang.

good player, but an even better entitled brat. your team wins fair and square? that doesn't mean anything in his books. he'll do anything for a rematch so that he wins, cheating or not... lucas doesn't know much about the boy, but from what he's heard, he's a bitch, to put it short. 

"yeah... so what, i guess. well, i'll see you on court." jaehyun waves to his friend, and walks out of the changing room with mark and yuta tagging behind him. lucas quickly ties his laces and heads out of the changing room, being the last out.

lucas struts out of the door and into the cool, summer breeze— sun out and shining brightly onto his to-die-for caramel coloured skin and onto the basketball court, practically asking to be played on.

lucas makes his way closer and closer to the court, adjusting his jersey and hair on the way, making sure he looked presentable, even though soon he'll most certainly be drenched in sweat. he was totally unaware of a certain pair of eyes on him, admiring him from afar. he was too busy getting his head into game, thinking about how things will turn out, even though it wasn't a particularly big game.

lucas saw a decent crowd surrounding the court, all chatting, waiting for the game to start. he sprinted over to the team, consisting of mark, yuta, jaehyun, johnny, taeyong, doyoung, taeil, jisung, jeno, jaemin and haechan.

"—just make sure you don't shout directions in japanese this time." johnny snorts, resulting in a light punch in the chest from yuta.

"yeah and this time don't get distracted by a certain someone in the crowd and get a basketball to the head." mark budges in, resulting in a mini fight between the two boys, making the entire team laugh their asses off.

"i thought ten was having a heart attack or something okay? he was shouting my name so loud- i didn't know he was just rooting for me." johnny fake cries. 

all of their laughter dies down when the other team approaches, one face standing out in particular to lucas.

yangyang.

"hi girlies~" yangyang sings with a sickly sweet smile plastered on his face, a basketball under his left arm and his right hand firm on his hip. his team consisted of himself, renjun, chenle, xiaojun, kun, winwin, hendery, jungwoo, baekhyun, sehun, byeongkwan and hongjoong. (welcome exo, a.c.e and ateez ladies and gents)

yangyang scans across his competition, both teams silent as he did so. his eyes were only interested in an individual for a second or two, but when his eyes made contact with lucas' they lingered longer than usual. he looked lucas up and down and smirked, biting his lip not so subtlety.

lucas furrows his eyebrows in slight confusion, wondering why he just did that to him and no one else. he's probably heard of how good of a player i am, lucas thinks, oblivious to what thoughts were actually crossing yangyang's mind in that moment.

"this is going to be fun." yangyang smirks yet again, walking away, his team following behind him like lost puppies.

"did that guy just- check you out? or am i imagining things?" jisung mumbles loud enough for just lucas to hear, clearly very confused.

lucas replaces the slightly confused look on his face to a confident one as he faces jisung.

"he just did that to try and distract me or something, you know? but it didn't work, obviously." lucas scoffs, crossing his arms, glancing at the orange haired boy, chatting with hongjoong, baekhyun, kun and xiaojun. 

lucas too, looked him up and down.

if you took away the attitude and reputation, lucas would actually find him attractive. his eyes were pretty. brown and large, with thick eyelashes surrounding them. pink, plump lips chatting away, nonsense probably spewing from them.

a slender, but muscular body covered by a jersey reading "YANGYANG", with a number 1 boldly written underneath, and basketball shorts showing off his smooth, slightly tan legs. lucas was taken aback slightly in that moment, realising just how attractive he was, and how in looks, he was totally his type. unfortunately for him, he had to be a jerk.

lucas was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the crowd's chatter get louder, gradually turning into cheers. the game was about to begin.

little did lucas and yangyang know what was going to happen.

♡

"pass!"

"go west!"

"nice shot!"

"pass!"

"we're shooting the other way!"

"go east!"

the game was currently 14-12 to the east team, surprising to most, and yangyang was not having it. as the game went on he gradually became more annoyed. shouting "pass!" or "dribble!" in a tone that made it evident to everyone that he was not happy.

you could see the frustration in his eyes whenever sehun would get the ball batted out of his hands, or when byeongkwan would miss a shot, and most of all, when lucas or doyoung earned a point for their team. 

specifically lucas. yangyang didn't know why, but this lucas guy was getting on his nerves, constantly gaining everyones attention from being in the spotlight the entire time. the crowd loved him.

those on the east team that were sat on the benches were cheering loud and proud, totally confused as to why they were winning up against the best team in town, but they weren't complaining.

the score quickly turned to 28-20 and yangyang was raging. he knew he had a problem with being too competitive, but didn't know how to solve it, he didn't really care about how it affected others unless it satisfied him.

the players on the east team currently playing (lucas, doyoung, jaehyun, yuta and johnny) were doing extremely well, all of their abilities shining, and yangyang could see that. he had to do something. he wanted so badly to win.

yangyang snapped when hendery got sent off for travelling with the ball, and winwin got sent on, as hendery was one of the strongest on the team. 

yangyang's playing team currently consisted of himself, winwin, sehun, chenle and byeongkwan, and the rest of his team on the benches sat there, some with heads in their hands, some looking nervous fiddling with their fingers. they could see how pissed yangyang was getting.

"that orange hair one used to be so good... what happened to him?" someone said rather loudly in the crowd, probably trying to speak over the cheering, although yangyang overheard. he clenched his jaw and balled his fists unconsciously.

"that's it." yangyang muttered.

"pass!" lucas shouted, gaining johnny's attention, and too, yangyang's. johnny swiftly passed to lucas and he dribbled quickly, dodging the other team's attempts at swatting the ball out of his hands.

lucas was near the hoop, and was about to shoot, but in the flash of a second, he was pushed roughly on the floor, landing on his back, and the ball was snatched away by none other than yangyang.

lucas quickly got up and groaned at the pain he felt in his back, but it soon subsided and the pain was replaced with anger, one for just being practically assaulted, and two for the referee not sending him off. 

lucas heard gasps in the crowd and his team ask if he was okay, but he ignored them. he was pissed, who does this tangerine lookin' ass kid think he is? (wow what a burn ok paris)

lucas, without thinking, stomped over to yangyang, who had just passed the ball. he didn't care about where the ball was, it now being in the hands of sehun, and he suddenly didn't care about the game, so he shoved him back, and the boy fell forwards onto the hard, stone floor with a scream, definitely gaining the attention of everybody now.

yangyang whipped his head round and saw lucas glaring at him, jaw clenched. yangyang wasn't phased by the crowd, or the referee blowing the whistle multiple times, so he, as fast as lightning got up from the ground and ran towards lucas, shoving his chest, and lucas fell back, for the second time.

yangyang flew forwards and straddled lucas' chest and threw the first punch, but lucas swiftly dodged it, and lucas flipped the two of them over, now being the one on top. the two screamed at each other, lucas yelling things such as "stop!" or "hey!" at yangyang, who was trying his hardest to hit him, not really sure where he was aiming. lucas grabbed hold of yangyang's wrists harshly and held them down, as he ignored lucas telling him to stop.

"what the fuck, man?!" lucas screamed, rattling yangyang's wrists, shaking his whole body, and holding down him down as he was kicking his legs and trying to wriggle his body from under lucas', cursing like there was no tomorrow.

suddenly the two were ripped apart, yangyang by the referee, kun and xiaojun, and lucas by taeil and jaehyun.

yangyang continued shouting curse words at him, being held back by his two teammates from the shoulders. he was waving his hands around at him, yelling as if lucas had just murdered someone, but lucas didn't retaliate again, trying his best to regain his breath and stay calm.

suddenly, yangyang dropped to the floor, and groped at his chest. the whole court was absolute chaos. the two teams going off at each other, not aware of the orange haired boy who had just fell, seemingly in pain.

only lucas, kun and xiaojun were the ones on court who noticed him fall, and lucas' anger faded away just like that, and he rushed over to the scene.

"what's wrong?" lucas shouted over the chaos, face close to yangyang's who was struggling to breathe, tears forming in his eyes, unable to form a response.

"he's having an asthma attack— jun, get his inhaler!" kun yelled, and xiaojun abided, rushing away. kun tried to get him to follow his breathing steps, but it wasn't working— his breathing just became more and more uneven.

lucas grabbed yangyang's arm then, and their eyes connected, lucas' full of fear, and yangyang's with tears falling out of them. is this my fault? lucas thought.

suddenly, lucas was ripped away from the boy, and was pushed off the court. lucas shouted, flailing his arms and kicking his feet in an attempt to get away from the person who's hands were on his jersey collar, but they were too strong. lucas could see the orange haired boy in the distance, watching as he was being dragged away.

"get off of me! i need to help him!" lucas yelled.

"like i believe that! get changed! you're off! don't even think for a second that you're coming back on court!" the referee roared in retaliation.

he was shoved into the empty changing room, and the door was slammed on him. lucas kicked the door, out of many emotions. what the hell just happened?

lucas decided to just do as he was told, not wanting to create any more drama. he scowled multiple times, ripping his jersey and shorts off of his body. he managed to put his socks and joggers on before giving up. he sat down on the benches provided in the changing room and rested his head in his hands, taking deep breathes.

he could hear the chaos from outside die down, and the blow of a whistle... the game continued without him. lucas was disappointed in himself.

he had just let the team down over a boy who got on his nerves slightly, and let his anger get the best of him. he sat there for a good ten minutes, not moving from his position once, just letting sadness and guilt take over him. basketball meant a lot to him, and he blew it. 

suddenly, lucas heard the door of the changing room door open and close, and light footsteps make their way towards him. lucas ignored it, not taking his head out of his hands, assuming it was someone from his team, or even the referee here to scold him, once again.

the footsteps stopped right in front of lucas, and nothing was said. lucas slowly lifted his head, curious as to who the footsteps belonged to, and he met a pair of eyes he didn't expect to see.

lucas' breath got caught in the back of his throat, and his whole body went stiff. lucas stood up then suddenly, now gazing down at the person stood in front of him.

"y-yangyang—" lucas choked out.

yangyang took a step forward, lifted his hand, and flung it across lucas' cheek. the slap- weak and pathetic, not painful whatsoever. suddenly, yangyang burst into tears and threw himself into lucas' chest.

it all happening so quickly, lucas didn't have time to think about what was happening. out of instinct, lucas wrapped his arms around the boy, sobbing into his chest. his muscles were tense and his body stood still, feeling uncomfortable and confused as to why he was being hugged by a person who had fought with him not even twenty minutes ago.

"why- uh- w-why are you crying? are you okay..?" lucas asked, looking down at the vulnerable looking boy in his arms, his tears dripping onto his bare chest. bare chest.

lucas pushed him away, only now realising that he was shirtless, and immediately felt guilt, as yangyang nearly tripped backwards, but managed to gain his balance.

yangyang hiccuped, his tears subsiding, and wrapped his arms around his own body, missing the comfort lucas had provided him.

"i- i- don't k- know— m- maybe b- b- because i just had a— hiccup!— an a-asthma attack, and g-got sent off f- for fighting w- with you— and i- i'm sorry. i'm s-so sorry! i'm such a- such an ass and i- i- i don't know! i'm just s- sorry— hiccup!— okay! i'm pathetic and i g- got angry a- and i l- let myself get all- all bitchy! l- l- like always!.." yangyang croaked out, breaking into tears yet once more.

lucas sighed and brought the boy into his arms again, not even caring that he was shirtless, and just in a pair of joggers and his socks, his hair an absolute mess. lucas sat back down onto the bench, yangyang falling down onto his lap, and he clung onto him like a koala.

this was a side of yangyang that lucas never would of ever expected to see, nor knew existed. vulnerable, emotional, apologising, needing comfort, from someone who he was up against.

lucas swivelled yangyang's body, his legs now straddling him, and he lifted his face by his chin using his large fingers, and he looked at yangyang's face, eyes glassy, threatening to let more tears fall, cheeks pink, hair messy. yangyang felt uncomfortable in lucas' gaze and covered his face with his hands and muttered-

"i'm sorry..." he whispered, his head falling into lucas' chest.

yangyang exhaled shakily, closing his eyes, and lucas shivered at the feeling of yangyang's breath on his bare chest.

"...for pushing you, and getting too competitive- over a stupid game of basketball. i- i don't know why i'm like it, b- but i wish i wasn't, i hate it. me, i hate me, this basketball thing is really all i have. a- and i'm sorry that i'm wasting y- your time right now... i just didn't know where else to go, i-" yangyang went on, letting his emotions and thoughts out. and lucas listened to every word, cradling the emotional boy, not giving a damn about what had happened earlier on court.

yangyang carried on, but lucas interrupted, not wanting him to get out of breath and have another asthma attack-

"it's okay. i'm sorry too... i shouldn't have retaliated." lucas whispered.

yangyang exhaled yet again, relieved, his breath hitting lucas' chest once more. suddenly, yangyang became very aware of the current situation. he opened his eyes, and was met by lucas' chest. toned, and extremely irresistible.

yangyang admired the boy earlier in the day, finding him quite attractive. tall, tan, amazing physique. exactly yangyang's type. lucas couldn't see the younger's face, but his eyes were wide and suddenly filled with attraction towards him.

yangyang without thinking, and without any self-control, let his hands, previously resting on lucas' shoulders, glide down to his chest area. lucas' body stiffened and his eyes widen, confused. he was foreign to the feeling of someone touching his body. not just someone. yangyang.

"w- what are you doing?" lucas questioned, his voice shaky.

i don't know. yangyang thought, but he continued to drift his hands over lucas' torso, feeling his muscles, and his soft skin. yangyang lifted his head slowly and met lucas' eyes.

the two boys were feeling a whole lot of emotions and feelings right now. confusion mostly, but also... desire? not even a minute ago, yangyang was crying, overwhelmed by many negative thoughts, and now all his brain is thinking is lucas, lucas, lucas.

yangyang let his eyes drift down to where his hands were, only now getting a full view of lucas' well defined body, and lucas watched as yangyang did so, feeling very embarrassed by the sudden attention, but also liking it.

"do you work out?" yangyang asked out of the blue, drifting a single finger down the middle of his chest, unaware of the extreme effect his touch was having on lucas. lucas' stomach was in knots, and butterflies fluttered everywhere in his body, suddenly feeling very, very attracted to the boy straddling him.

"yeah... why?" lucas questioned, biting his lip as yangyang moved his hand slightly lower, just above his bellybutton, taking his time with whatever it is exactly that he was doing.

yangyang moaned softly, the sound catching lucas off guard completely. lucas felt his blood rush to further down his body and a hot burn sweep through his entire stomach. that's it.

lucas grabbed a handful of yangyang's jersey and pulled him forwards, and smashed his lips against his. yangyang moaned again at the sudden action, and kissed back almost immediately. yangyang let his tongue swipe across lucas' bottom lip, as if asking for entrance, but lucas denied, and fought his own tongue into yangyang's mouth. he tasted sweet, like candy, and lucas couldn't get enough.

the kiss lasted like that for a minute or so, until lucas pulled away slowly, a string of saliva connecting the two. yangyang broke the connection by licking his lips, savouring lucas' flavour, and lucas observed as he did, not being able to help the low moan that left his mouth.

yangyang shifted slightly on lucas' lap, making sure he was in the right spot, and he moved his hips back and forth on lucas' crotch, at a painfully slow pace. he felt his dick poking at his ass through the material of his own basketball shorts and lucas' adidas joggers, which he looked way too good in.

lucas threw his head back, and he moved his large hands to yangyang's slim waist, his fingers lifting up the material of the jersey, feeling his soft skin that was hidden previously, and keeping him in place. he moved yangyang's hips himself now, with a lot of force, using him for his own pleasure, but yangyang didn't mind. he watched as lucas used him, his eyes closed and mouth open in a silent moan, taking in the feeling. 

yangyang pulled himself from out of lucas' grasp on him and stood up. lucas opened his eyes, confused as to why he got off him, but didn't complain when yangyang started removing his jersey, then his shorts, and his headband too. 

he was now only left in black boxers, white socks and his black fila disrupters. his orange hair covered his eyes, until he swept it out of the way with his hand, the action simple but creating a large effect on the admirer. lucas was drooling over the sight of his slim yet curvy body on display for him.

yangyang slowly sat back down on lucas' lap, straddling him, not breaking eye contact, and lucas' hands went straight to his waist, loving the way his gigantic fingers looked in contrast to yangyang's small body.

lucas moved his face closer to the younger's torso and kissed on every bit of skin he had access to— which was all of it. yangyang let out small mewls as the older did so, his lips creating all sorts of sensations for him.

"pretty baby doll..." lucas mumbled in between kisses, and yangyang flushed a bright red at the pet-name, liking the way it rolled off lucas' tongue. yangyang covered his face and smiled, not wanting lucas to see the way the pet-name made him feel.

lucas looked up to yangyang, and took his small hands in his, and moved them away from his face. yangyang tried looking away, but was unable to hide his smile.

lucas grinned, "you like being called that, don't you, baby doll?" he said once again, putting emphasis on the word, and yangyang giggled, his body becoming even more weak.

lucas used his hand to bring yangyang's face forward to his, and he whispered in his ear—

"can i fuck you, baby doll?"

yangyang's giggles turned to needy whimpers after hearing that. the question came as a shock to him, but he didn't even need to think. he wanted lucas.

suddenly and unexpectedly, lucas smacked his large hand against yangyang's ass harshly, making the younger yelp in surprise, his body trembling at the force, and the sound bouncing off the walls. yangyang tried to muffle his moans in lucas' shoulder, really liking the sting of the spanking he had just received.

"and you like to be spanked? what a whore... now answer my question doll. can i fuck you?" lucas spoke sternly, his whole persona changing, and yangyang liking it. yangyang was a mess of moans and whimpers, at the multiple pet-names used and the realisation that he is, in fact, a bit of a whore.

"mm-mhm, p-please fuck me..." yangyang mewled, sliding his shaky hand into his boxers, and lightly taking his cock into his hands, it aching like crazy. he moaned loudly as he stroked himself, slowly and gently, feeling extremely sensitive. lucas had never seen a sight so stunning.

lucas curled his fingers around the waistband of yangyang's boxers, and slid them down his legs, to get a better view of the younger pleasuring himself. lucas grinned at what he was seeing— the boy's dick twitching in his own hold, the tip a light pink shade.

lucas reached over to to his backback, and unzipped the front pocket, pulling out a bottle of lube. he opened the cap, and took a glance back at yangyang, who had an eyebrow lifted, looking at him with curiosity, his hand still moving up and down himself.

"oh- i just- always have this... i travel a lot." lucas laughed awkwardly, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks in slight embarrassment.

yangyang snorted in response, and snatched the lube from out of lucas' hands. lucas yelped when he felt yangyang's other hand, previously stroking himself, sneak underneath his joggers and pull his hardness out, for him to see. 

"you're big." yangyang stated, licking his lips, running a single finger up and down lucas' shaft. lucas body tensed up slightly at the contact, and he bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from grinning, yangyang's words being quite a big ego boost for him.

yangyang squirted a generous amount of lube onto his palm, threw it to the side, and wrapped his entire hand around lucas, and didn't waste any time in moving his hands up and down slowly, covering him in the liquid. lucas moaned breathily at the action, liking that yangyang was taking a little bit of control, but he furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion.

"n-no prep?" lucas questioned, the reason why he took it out in the first place was to prep him.

"no need. already prepped from this morning." yangyang spoke casually, but realised the effect of his words when lucas groaned, so loud that the sound echoed off the walls.

"fuck~" lucas dragged out, "how so?" he muttered, moving his own hand on top of yangyang's and speeding up his actions, not liking how slow he was being.

"dildo... don't worry... you're bigger." yangyang claimed with a smirk, and swatted his hand away after understanding that lucas did not want to take it slow, so he pumped quicker, flicking his wrist every once in a while. he let his fingers move over the head, the small action making lucas moan brokenly, and his cock squirt out a small amount of pre-cum.

yangyang covered his index and middle finger with a small amount of the white liquid, causing lucas' hips to jolt up, and he brought his fingers close to lucas' face. he hesitated, but decided to glaze it on the older lips, as if it were a lipgloss.

"what-"

"shh~" yangyang cooed, quietening him by pushing his fingers into his mouth, forcing the older to taste himself. lucas unconsciously sucked onto his fingers, eyes-wide, his mind not taking in what was happening.

"are you sweet or salty?" yangyang asked, cocking his head slightly with a smirk and shuffling in the older's lap, bringing lucas' cock near to his hole.

without warning, yangyang lowered himself onto lucas, at the same time he answered.

"s-salty-o-oh." lucas moaned around yangyang's fingers, later biting them as the younger went down on him even further, yangyang's ass and lucas hips coming in contact not that much later.

yangyang hissed in pain, from both lucas' teeth and the stretch of his dick, taking out his fingers from his mouth quickly to hold onto his broad shoulders, hoping that squeezing them would help subside the pain. lucas watched in concern, and rubbed yangyang's lower back in hopes that would too, help the pain.

"maybe i should've prepped you-"

"move." yangyang snapped, suddenly eager to feel some sort of pleasure.

lucas tsked, "no no no, ask nicely baby~." lucas teased, holding yangyang's hips in place so he wouldn't be able to initiate any sort of movement, and yangyang whimpered at the other being one step ahead of him, not liking the teasing all too much.

"no! just- move! please! please~" yangyang growled, his sentence turning from uncooperative and snappy to whiny in the matter of a second. he whined repetitively, gradually becoming louder, trying to move in lucas' hold, but being unsuccessful, as lucas was rather strong.

"my needy baby doll..." lucas grinned, eyeing up yangyang's shaking body.

yangyang didn't want to fall into doing what lucas told him, but was close to until he had an idea.

"j- just let me ride you if y-you don't wanna move..." yangyang suggested, his face pleading. lucas took a moment to think about it, but his train of thought was interrupted by a choked whimper, loud and high-pitched.

"please... i- i can't wait any longer... i'm aching so fucking badly... i'll make you feel good too, i promise~" he added on, his voice breaking slightly.

lucas squeezed the younger's hips playfully with his fingers before taking them away, letting them rest on his thighs instead. yangyang sighed in relief, instantly taking the movement as a sign to do what he had suggested.

he held onto the shoulders provided in front of him and lifted himself up slightly, only to slam right back down, lucas' cock hitting yangyang's prostate first time. his eyes rolled back as he felt a spark of pleasure he had never ever experienced before.

"you're fucking huge oh m-my god." he stuttered, his mouth falling open and his eyes fluttering shut, taking in how warm lucas felt inside of him, thick enough that he touched every wall.

yangyang kept doing that, bouncing up and down on lucas, picking up a faster pace as he became more desperate. he couldn't help the moans that left his mouth as lucas' cock abused his prostate.

lucas took a mental picture of yangyang slamming down on him, the sight out of this world in the older's eyes. the boy's cheeks flushed pink, gorgeous yet dirty moans falling from his lips, his plump ass cheeks hitting against lucas' thighs harshly, a slapping and squelching noise evident.

the whole situation was driving lucas crazy, creating knots in his stomach, especially when yangyang's hole clenched around him every once in a while. lucas' low groans motivated yangyang to carry on, leading them each closer to their high.

yangyang let out a loud cry then, his body shook and lucas gaped at him, a grin spreading across his face.

"are you gonna cum baby?" lucas whispered in his ear, biting it playfully, letting his tongue graze over his earring stud.

yangyang nodded, biting his lip and face scrunching up as he tried to ride him harder, but having already done so.

lucas could see this, and grabbed onto his asscheeks firmly, and jolted his hips upward as yangyang went down, the force sending sparks through both their bodies, yangyang's cries turning into screams.

"h- holy fucking shit! lu- lucas- i'm gonna— oh my god!" yangyang shouted unexpectedly, cut off by his load shooting out onto lucas' chest.

he whimpered when lucas lifted his body up with ease, his dick slipping out of his hole, and sat him down on his knee. lucas took his throbbing member into his hand and pumped himself a couple times, yangyang drooling over his large hands. lucas came onto his chest with a drawn-out, throaty moan, his cum landing around and on top of yangyang's.

the two sat there for a few seconds, their uneven breathing being the only sound that filled the room until lucas jumped up, his arms bringing yangyang closer to him.

"are you okay? do you need me to go and find your inhaler? w- was i too much?" lucas questioned, concern taking over him. 

yangyang's eyes were fixated on lucas' chest, "no, i'm okay... i just..." yangyang finished his sentence off by lowering his head, and flicking his tongue over lucas' abs, tasting the cum. he hummed to himself, liking how the two flavours mixed well. sweet and salty. he licked up all of the fluid, lucas' chest now covered in yangyang's saliva, but lucas didn't mind— he found it extremely hot.

"thank you." yangyang said suddenly and softly as he leant away from lucas' chest to look at him in the eye, wanting the older to know he really meant it.

"what for?" lucas questioned, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity, his heart melting slightly at how soft the younger seems in the moment.

"for... trying to help me earlier... offering to get my inhaler just then... just being nice. and for, well, giving me the best sex i've ever had too." he giggled.

"oh... well, you're very welcome." lucas responded, a large smile growing on his face. he ghosted his hand on top of yangyang's, having a sudden urge to hold it and hug the boy, but he realised, he wasn't exactly somewhere private.

"baby doll, we need to get dressed... my team is gonna come back any minute now i bet." lucas exclaimed suddenly, scratching the back of his neck.

"okay." yangyang replied softly. suddenly his brain started overthinking. what did he just do? why did he do that? does he like lucas? does lucas like him? doubt it, he thought. why would he like someone like me?

yangyang frowned and turned around, and started picking up his clothes lying across the floor. he put on his clothes and swiftly turned back around, nearly bumping into lucas, who had stood up, his tall figure now towering over him.

"what's wrong?" lucas asked, his wide, dark eyes showing concern.

yangyang exhaled, and lowered his head, feeling uneasy looking lucas in the eye as he suddenly became one-hundred times more attractive.

"i really like what just happened... and you're probably regretting it, am i right? and i didn't just like that, but i think that... i- i- i think that- that i like..." yangyang stuttered, but was interrupted by his chin being lifted gently, and a pair of lips meeting his.

this kiss wasn't like any of the others. no lust- it was sweet and innocent. lucas' left hand rested on the shorter boys cheek, caressing lightly and the other rubbed his lower back. yangyang inhaled the olders scent, a cozy vanilla smell filling his nostrils. lucas' lips detached from his, and he kept their bodies close, not taking away his hands. he smiled at the younger staring back at him, his face similar to a little puppy.

"stop worrying. i enjoyed it- really enjoyed it, actually... and i- i think i like you too, baby. do... do you wanna head out of here and get some coffee?" lucas cooed, and yangyang stared for a second, before a massive smile spread across his face, and his head flew forward into lucas' chest.

"y- yeah. i could use some coffee... but d- don't call me baby~" yangyang whined, tracing his finger over the adidas logo on lucas' shirt. peak baby boy culture, lucas thought, his heart melting.

"oh, sorry..." lucas gasped.

"...i meant baby doll."

**Author's Note:**

> ya’ll better have imagined the smut with yangyang in his fila disrupters cos like........... keeping shoes on during sex is h o t
> 
> \- paris ˖◛⁺⑅♡


End file.
